Man of Science, Child of Magic
by Ja'el Nosharik
Summary: Harry Potter is not the child of Lily Evans and James Potter. No, he is the child of Tony Stark and Lily Evans. Baylor White has lived a normal life. But one night, he gets angry, and his body starts changing. Both were left to irresponsible and neglectful relatives. Their paths cross in an unforeseeable way.ON TEMPORARY HIATUS


Harry Potter woke, and promptly banged his head on the roof of the cupboard. _Bloody hell, when was I tall enough to bang my head on the roof of my cupboard?_ He wondered, before he heard Aunt Petunia screaming for him to wake up. He banged his head again as he stood up, and looked into the mirror. He gasped, he looked nothing like he had when he went to sleep. For one, he didn't need glasses any more, his vision was 20/20. He had brown hair, and now had darker eyes than he previously had. He did the one thing anyone would do when they saw a totally different person looking at them from the mirror. He screamed. His voice had changed too, previously it had been a more alto-type voice, but now it was deeper, and so the scream came out more as a deep-throated yell.

Uncle Vernon barged in when he heard the yell, and promptly backed up, with a large purple vein standing out on his forehead, something that could not have been healthy.

"I said none of that freakish stuff in the house, boy." He shouted, slamming his hand into the wall. "Petunia! Come here!" He shouted down the hall.

"What?" She snapped as she came around the corner. She gasped when she saw what Harry looked like, who was raising his hands in a 'I DON'T KNOW!' gesture.

"I just woke up like this!" Harry defended himself. "This would be a terribly advanced spell if I did cast it." Too late, he clapped a hand over his mouth. 'Spell' was a forbidden word in the house, along with 'Magic'.

"No difference, he still is the son of that Stark guy." Aunt Petunia snapped, shaking herself out of her shock. "Pack up, boy. We're going on a trip." She snapped at Harry, turning on her heel and walking back into the kitchen.

Harry started packing up, his head spinning from what Aunt Petunia had said, he was the child of a Stark guy? Wha-at?!

-X-

Baylor slowly opened his eyes, looking at the stars above him. Then the memories hit him. He saw himself changing shape, destroying the house as he grew larger, then he would stop and start growing smaller, his shape fluctuating as he kept changing into animals, monsters, people, different things, and then he lost consciousness. When he had woken up, he had promptly grabbed his iPod, his earbuds, and a backpack. He also grabbed twenty dollars before dashing out of the house, carefully stepping over the unconscious bodies of his Aunt and Uncle. He dashed out, changing into a cheetah as he did so, his backpack somehow changing with him.

The changes were uncontrollable, so he went into the forest. As he ran through the foliage, he thought about what had happened that day, before crashing down into a soft bed of ferns, passing out from exhaustion.

And thus he found himself, poorly equipped for the outside world, wishing that he had a caring family. He thought about his transforming skills, and wondered how they worked. He decided to try willing something to happen to his body, in this case, a knife coming from his knuckles in a horizontal line, like he had seen in the movie 'The Prototype'. A bowie knife emerged from his knuckles, making him start in surprise. He though about having wings, and suddenly felt two new appendages around his shoulder blades. He stood up, and inspected himself. He had been average height last night, but now he was six feet tall and had black wings. _Wicked,_ he thought, before making his wings flap experimentally, making his body lift a few inches off the ground. He glanced down at his now bare chest, from where his wings had ripped the shirt in half.

He looked around at his surroundings; mostly oaks, a few pines here and there, but otherwise, a primarily oak forest. Lots of fern patches, not many signs of wildlife, probably due to the nearby 'Surburbia'. Baylor flew himself to the top of a tree, surprised to find it relatively easy. He had at least a thirteen foot wingspan, enough to give himself considerable lift. He thought about what he needed to do, and what his options were. One, he could steal to survive, using his transformation powers. Two, he could fly across the atlantic ocean to try and join the Avengers, who he had seen on the TV the other day as they saved Manhattan. He decided on the second option, as he could never steal from someone. He then thought about how long it would take to fly himself over the ocean, taking in the fact that it took 18 hours for an airplane to fly across the ocean, and God only knew how fast they were going. So, what would he do?

"You spin my head right 'round, right 'round when you go down down," He quietly sang under his breath, swinging his legs. He could stow away in the leg compartment like that kid in the news had. He popped in his earbuds and took off for the airport, he could slip by security by turning into a fly, and then look at the schedule for the flights. He mentally facepalmed, why would he hide in the leg compartment when he could chill in first class as a gnat or fly?

-X-

Harry looked around at the inside of the airport with awe, how did muggles build all of this without the use of magic? He heard a loud commotion from the entrance to the airport, accompanied by screams of terror and yelps of surprise. He turned around, reaching for his wand before he remembered that it was in his suitcase. There was a teenager with black wings outside, before he vanished. _Probably a wizard. Disillusionment charm maybe?_ He thought, before turning around and running to catch up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

-X-

**(Baylor POV)**

Okay, I couldn't resist. But why not? I mean, screaming people, especially people older than me, is hilarious. Flo Rida didn't help at all, because right as I landed 'Whistle' started playing, which for some reason gives me an irresistible need to dance. I immediately morphed into a fly, before flying into the airport. Getting past security was a cinch, getting on the airplane was even easier. Who knew that fly's have an inherent knowledge of how to gauge distance and have a sense of smell that can rival that of a bloodhound? And there was another fly that was headed to Connecticut, and was also on drugs if how he acted was any sign of his lifestyle.

I chilled for a while, going to sleep and waking up as the plane landed. Then it was just a quick flight to one of the TV's that show you the flight schedules, and I got on one that had no layover and was a straight flight to New York.

(Line Break) ((AN: The -X- shows a POV switch, I will use line breaks to signify a time skip.))

I flew out of the airport and to the top of the building, before shifting back into my human form. I could see Stark Tower, so I decided to fly to it. Manhattan was obviously still rebuilding, since the events had happened only a few days ago, so there was still scaffolding all over the place. I figured that the people here would be used to unexplainable things, like fourteen year-olds with black wings.

I was listening to 3Oh!3, with the volume way up, so I didn't really notice the screaming people and Iron Man flying up behind me, shouting at me. I felt one of his repulsor rays hit my back, which made me notice the fact that he was behind me. Another one hit near where the first one had, and I saw the rest of the Avengers down below, most with guns, and Thor looked like he was about to fly up and hit me. So I did the natural thing.

I turned into a beaver with wings.

Okay… dafudge just happened? Natasha and Clint dropped their weapons, along with Thor. Bruce Banner just looked confused, and Tony burst into laughter. I changed back into my human form, and took out my earbuds.

"Hey, you Tony Stark?" I asked Tony, just to make sure.

"Yeah kid. Who are you? How can you shapeshift?" He asked, before pointing downwards and diving down to where the others were. I took the hint and followed. Right as I landed, my iPhone started ringing. I swear that the thing is sentient, cause it always picks the worst times to start ringing. Apparently it was my best friend, because it was playing 'Stereo Hearts' by Gym Class Heroes, which was the ringtone I set for him. I groaned and answered, holding up a finger to tell them to wait. This caused more than a few raised eyebrows, which I ignored.

"Yeah Clint?" I asked.

"Where are ya? The teachers are freaking, and you haven't been answering my calls." He answered, angry.

"Um, I kinda ran away, cuz I can shape shift. And den I hooked a flight to Naw Yahk to look for a job with the Avengers." I responded, studying the Avengers, since this was my first up-close look at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of reporters, so I changed my right arm, from the elbow down, into a chain gun and fired straight up. They ran away, with yelps of fear and concerned glances at the sky.

"Right. And I'm a unicorn." Clint snorted.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can…" I didn't finish my sentence as I morphed into a unicorn. That was new. I changed back and picked up my phone. "You may not be a unicorn, but I can turn into one." I told him, smirking.

"Whatever. Seriously, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm in Manhattan, about to have a conversation with the Avengers." I told him, dead serious.

"Right." Was all he said.

"Here's some proof." I told him, snapping a picture of them and texting it to him.

"WOAH!" He yelled.

"See? And I can shape shift, which I must say is badass."

"Okay… when are you getting back?" He asked.

"I may not come back. If they accept my job offer, then I will probably join them. I'm thinking that SHIELD could use an assassin with my specialties." I told him, and I could almost hear his jaw hitting the floor.

"Well, I gotta go. Class starts soon." He said, hanging up as he said that.

I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket.

"So. You wish to join us?" Steve Rogers asked.

"That's the general idea, Cap." I told him.

"But… you can't be more than fifteen years old!" Thor exclaimed.

My gaze hardened. "Yet I can withstand close-quarters contact with a repulsor and only wince, change my arm into a gun, and change shape in general." I argued. "For all you know, I could be twenty-five and just choose this form to get around without being suspicious."

"Kid's gotta point." Tony said, lifting his visor.

"We need to let Fury decide this. He's the manager of our group, anyway." Natasha snapped.

"Right. We all know Fury will strap him to a table and poke him with needles for days before he decides to let him go." Tony snarked.

"I don't see what other option we have." Bruce said, studying me.

I held out my wrists. "Clap me in irons, then."

Turns out, they didn't use handcuffs. They just surrounded me and went to the top of the Avenger tower where they kept the Quinjet. We sat in awkward silence as we flew, before we landed on the Helicarrier.

As I stepped off the jet, I couldn't help but be impressed at the sheer amount of work that must have gone into making something so huge. Nick Fury was already striding out, looking incredibly grumpy. Was that normal? Something told me it was.

"What are you guys doing here?" He snapped, before noticing me, and the only sign that he had, was a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Baylor White. We've had our eyes on you." He smiled, not unkindly, but not kindly.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN DUN…..**

**This is oneshot, so tell review and tell me if you enjoy, and want to see more!**


End file.
